1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a burner head for use in gas burning appliances such as water heaters, combustion equipment, et cetera. This invention relates more particularly to a burner head formed by joining together press-molded metal plate materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known in the prior art to form a burner head for use in gas burning appliances, first by superimposing inner and outer plates to be disposed interiorly and then by joining together the plates to a unit by means of spot welding or laser welding from the side (see Japanese Patent laid open Gazette No. 7(1995)-158822). More specifically, the inner and outer plates are each formed by press molding a sheet of metal material plate and the thus press-molded metal material plates are placed one over the other and are assembled together. Thereafter, the plates are welded together in the way as described above.